mikegravelfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Iraq War
Response to critiques of article Thank you for your critiques of the article, Jfmxl. Allow me to respond to each criticism, and hopefully we can resolve this. Jaywin 16:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ------------- ;Critique #1 * this is an advocacy group, isn't it? what is with this npov wikipedia stuff???!!! ;My Response * My reasoning was that if someone comes to this page to look at a particular issue, we could lead with a brief description of the nature of the issue or probelm which might be especially useful for those who are not necessarily informed about the issue. Though this may or may not be the case for a lot of people in regards to something like The Iraq War, it may be very useful for a lot of people with something like the Fair Tax. Then, we could follow it up with Gravel's position on how he believes is the best approach to resolving the issue. * If this is an agreeable way to approach an introduction, (which of coures it may not be), then certainly (1) copying Wikipedia may not be the best way to go and (2) the intro, as it currently stands, may be too lengthy. But these issues can be dealt with. The intro in many ways is just "fill" for the time being. We can certainly tighten it up and trim it...again, assuming that an intro of this nature is even a good idea in the first place. Jaywin 16:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ;Comments? * ----------- ;Critique #2 * these are not 'references'... these are Mike's words, his actual proposals. They are the most important things on this page. they belong at the top. you are killing this thing. this is not a museum... or if it is you are the caretaker and the only visitor ;My Response * A "reference", in this context, can be simply defined as "a source of information". Both Mike's US Armed Forces Withdrawal From Iraq Act and Mike's Lesson on legislative strategy : the US Armed Forces Withdrawal From Iraq Act are references, (i.e., sources of information), on Senator Gravel's position on The Iraq War. The fact that "these are Mike's words" makes them the best references for his position on this issue! * In time, contributors may be able to find other sources of information, (e.g., interviews with Mike Gravel), with even more info that can be added to the article. External links to those references can be added to a reference section, as well, for readers to follow up on if they so choose. Jaywin 16:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ;Comments? * ----------------- ;Critique #3 * my gosh this was simply a few links ... how it has grown! ;My Response * By adding an additional link to the contacts pages of these advocacy groups, I was "thinking down the road" in terms of grassroots efforts. By adding the contact page links for the advocacy groups on the "Issues" articles, we can later on go to those contact pages, find the contacts at the state level, and then add that info to the various State pages here at the Mike Gravel Wiki. * This could all be practical later on. For example, let's say we find out that Senator Gravel will be speaking soon in Ohio. We could go to the Ohio page and have all of the contact info for various advocacy groups in Ohio right there in one spot. Then, we could e-mail all those groups and inform them that Presidential candidate, Mike Gravel, will speaking at such-and-such place, on such-and-such day, at such-and-such time in Ohio. At that point, we could just cross our fingers and hope that a significant number of those people will be interested enough to spread the word and go see him! Jaywin 16:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ---------- ;Conclusion * Well, hopefully I've explained myself adequately :) As I said above, these are issues we can work out. Wikis are indeed collaborative efforts! And this is why I created the Issue page format, so that we could figure out the best way to structure the "Issues" articles in some standardized way. That way, we can have optimal information for readers, consistency, and the right hand knowing what the left hand is doing. :) Jaywin 16:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ;Comments? *